A través de sus ojos
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Merope, al darle la poción de amor, provocó que la percepción de Tom cambiase respecto a ella y sus sentimientos.
1. Ansiedad

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>A TRAVÉS DE SUS OJOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANSIEDAD<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminas indeciso por aquel claro en el que os conocisteis. Tu corazón late rápidamente, ensordeciendo los sonidos de la naturaleza. Sientes las manos sudorosas y el calor subiendo a tus mejillas. Te sientes estúpido.<p>

Frotas las manos en el pantalón, quitando el sudor, pero pocos segundos después vuelven a estar mojadas. Te revuelves el pelo y te giras para encararla.

Te está mirando, fijamente, con la duda bailando en sus ojos. Nunca te ha parecido más bella que en ese momento, con la luz dando de lleno en su rostro. Sientes la boca seca. Si hablas, posiblemente no saldrían más que balbuceos.

Maldices mentalmente.

¿Por qué es tan difícil? Nunca antes has tenido problemas con las chicas.

Respiras hondo y te aclaras la garganta, pero lo que sale de ella no son más que sonidos inconexos.

Merope ríe y toda duda desaparece de sus ojos. Eso hace que te sientas más relajado.

Tiene una risa preciosa.


	2. Confianza

**CONFIANZA**

* * *

><p>Sacudes el periódico para enderezarlo mientras miras, por encima de este, a Merope ir de un lado al otro de la cocina preparando el desayuno.<p>

Recuerdas el momento en que la conociste, llorando y llena de tarta. En ese momento jamás hubieras pensado que te casarías con ella. De hecho, te hubieras reído si alguien te lo dijera. Pero ahora sabías que había algo especial en ella que te atraía. Con ella podías hablar de cualquier cosa, sin miedo a que te rechazara, podías confesar hasta tus más íntimos pensamientos, apoyarte en ella por completo, porque siempre estaría ahí.

Te lo había demostrado más de una vez. Cuando tus padres no pudieron aceptar tu matrimonio, ella había estado ahí para demostrarte que su amor no era algo impuro.

Cuando todos en el pueblo comenzaron a burlarse de ti, ella estaba ahí para enseñarte que ellos no sabían apreciar realmente tus sentimientos.

Ella siempre estaba ahí.


	3. Ternura

**TERNURA**

* * *

><p>Encuentras a Merope durmiendo en el sofá cuando vuelves. Sonríes al pensar que te ha estado esperando despierta y la coges suavemente. Pese a que ha cogido peso en el tiempo que lleváis casados, te resulta liviana, casi como una pluma.<p>

Te entristece pensar la vida que ha llevado en aquella casa de locos y te alegras de haber logrado sacarla de allí. Ella solía llamarte su príncipe.

La acuestas sobre la cama, la arropas y te quedas a su lado acariciando su pelo. Murmura en sueños algo inteligible y una pequeña risita sale de tus labios. Amabas verla dormir porque era como ver dormir a un bebé.

Acaricias su rostro, suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Era tan bella. No por fuera, no era ciego, pero tenía una belleza interior y una bondad que él amaba por encima de todo.

Depositas un beso sobre su rostro y, tras desvestirte, te acuestas a su lado.


	4. Preocupación

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Merope llevaba unos días rara y no conseguías averiguar qué le pasaba. Sus ojos estaban más apagados que de costumbre y, cuando te miraba y creía que no le veías, la sombra de la duda acudía a sus ojos, velados también por el miedo.<p>

No podías entender por qué ella te miraba así y, por más que intentabas averiguarlo, ella te esquivaba y te regalaba falsas sonrisas, intentando tranquilizarte. Pero no lo lograba.

Habías llegado a conocerla a la perfección durante aquellos meses en los que habíais convivido, sabías cuándo algo no estaba bien. Y algo iba tremendamente mal en ese momento.

Merope apenas comía o dormía. Se pasaba el tiempo encerrada en la habitación y a veces, cuando salía, la veías con los ojos rojos tras haber llorado. Y a ti se te partía el corazón cada vez que la veías así.

No sabías qué hacer, solo podías esperar a que ella decidiera contártelo.


	5. Negación

**NEGACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Miras la alianza con horror. Todo parece una pesadilla, nada de lo que te está contando tiene sentido para ti. ¿Cómo que estabais casados? Eso tenía que ser mentira. Tú jamás te habrías casado con ella. ¡Ya estabas enamorado de otra! No, no tiene sentido.<p>

Los pasados meses parecen lejanos en tu mente, borrosos, como si hubieras estado drogado.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —gritas con desesperación. Entonces un recuerdo surge de toda aquella marea inconexa. Ella te había confesado que era bruja. Bruja. Te apartas horrorizado.

—Tom, por favor, escúchame. Tú me amas, lo sé. Por eso… —empezó a decirte aquella mujer, pero no la dejas terminar.

—¿Amarte? —ríes. Tú respiración acelerada y tus manos convertidas en puños son una señal de que quieres huir de allí. Caminas hacia la puerta, pero ella se interpone en tu camino y te coge del brazo, la empujas y la miras con asco—. Yo jamás te amaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> La verdad es que no sé si los sentimientos han quedado muy bien mostrados, pero quería escribir de la historia de Merope y Tom desde el punto de vista de este último, porque realmente me entristece muchísimo. En fin, son viñetas cortas, de 155w cada una, así que espero que os hayan gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
